My Muchness
by Rockwithme192
Summary: After three years, Alice is finally back in England. Now at the age of 23, her family is questioning who the right man for her truly is. But what kind of man could love someone who daydreams? Well I guess its back down the rabbit hole. Alice/Hatter
1. Just as mad

**Authors Note: Thanks for the great comments on my last Alice in Wonderland story "The Hat Maker"! I really am happy everyone liked it. But a lot of people stated they would have liked to see Alice go back to Underland with Hatter. I originally didn't think of that when the ending came up, also, I wanted my story to be unique from all the other stories that have been coming out since the premiere of the movie. However, I am going to give the idea a try so as to please some people. The plan isn't that bad and I think I can make a pretty good and unique story out of it. This is NOT a sequel to "The Hat Maker", this story is a totally different one. So, here it goes...:**

~*~

I woke with a start from my dream of talking flowers, futterwacking, and disappearing cats.

"Alice, you are terribly hard to awaken. Get up, it is time to get dressed. Make sure to wear your corset and stockings today, your welcome home party is to be held at Lord Ascot's home." Margaret stated while she pulled back my comforters, encouraging me to welcome the new morning.

I gave a light sigh. Why do I always wake up at the wrong time? Why do I even wake up at all? Its been almost 3 years since I last saw Underland and my many friends. The memories seem to be fading, but as long as I can dream, I think that their faces are safe in my mind.

"I will not forget them this time" I said to myself as I washed the crustys from my eyes. It seems that every time I do come back from Underland, my mind feels as though I should simply forget it or brush it off as a dream of some sort. Thankfully, I had feared something like this would happen so I wrote out my whole adventures in my diary. Even if I do forget why I was in Underland, I can simply go back and read my passages.

Finishing the mundane task of lacing up my brown boots, I checked over myself in the mirror. Mother had bought me the new blue dress while I was overseas, it fit snugly, but thankfully I could still breath.

I headed for downstairs so I could meet with mother and Margaret. As I descended the stairs I found them both at the door looking at me as though I have kept them waiting for much too long.

"Its about time. We have been calling for you for about ten minutes now. What were you doing up there?" mother asked while she checked me over to make sure I was properly dressed before we left the house.

"I was thinking mother. I did not hear your calls at all, I must have been in a world of my own" I admitted with a slight smile. My world was far better then this one, that's for sure.

Mother gave a sigh and looked at me sternly. "Well its good that we're ready now, we should make it right on time. So lets go. No need to be tardy to another party at Lord Ascot's" she said, shooing Margret and I out the door before having Marcus, our butler, lock it.

The ride to Lord Ascot's was rather long, taking us about forty-five minutes just to get to his enormously long driveway, which then takes us five minutes to ride down till we reached the mansion. On our way, mother and Margaret became engrossed in another discussion about me and my ring-less wedding finger. Iv learned to block it out since I returned back home a week ago.

"Alice? Alice? Alice are you even listening to me?" Margaret's voice sounds as I pop out my entranced state of mind.

"Oh so sorry, I was thinking again" I proclaimed.

Margaret went on, "Well, while you were thinking, I was telling mother about Fredrick Gillingham. You know, Lowell's good business partner. He's single and has asked Lowell about you on a number of occasions. Perhaps I can arran-"

I cut her off, "Margaret, Mr. Gillingham simply isn't the right man for me. We are just too different from one another. I think the only real thing we have in common is how devoted we are to our work, but that seems to be all."

"Then what is the 'right man for you' Alice? You are twenty-three years old and you have yet to find a suitable husband. Maybe its time to think about how bad this is making the family look, rather then what goes on in your silly little head!" Margaret said sternly.

Her accusations threw me into a loop. "At least I am standing up for what I want out of life, instead of simply putting up with what society wants for me. They do not know who I am and what is needed to make me happy!" I stated defensively.

"Girls! There is no need to fight. We have arrived and I expect you both to be on your best behaviors." mother said, cutting into our argument.

When we stepped out of the carriage, I made it my mission to stay away from my sister as much as I could at the party. But...perhaps I should think of an answer to her question.

What do I consider as the right man for me? In all my years, I have never truly asked myself this question. The only man that I have ever truly loved is my father. He was someone who understood me and my creativity and influenced me to dream of unthinkable things.

"Think of an answer?" said a voice from behind me. I jumped slightly and spun around. Margret gave me a smile. "Not to seem out of line Alice, but really, what is your answer?" Margaret asked me the question again.

I looked at her defensively, "I haven't come to a conclusion. But Maargret, what man in this day and age would allow me to daydream whenever something comes to my mind?" I said honestly.

"Maybe one just as mad as you..." she answered with a sigh.

I gave a small laugh, "The only one as mad as me, or rather, even madder, doesn't....live...in this world" I finished in a daze.

"What in the world are you on about Alice? If they don't live in this world, then what world do they exactly live in?" she questioned my odd answer.

"Uh, Margaret, if you will excuse me." I said as I broke out into a run, heading towards the garden.

This was all too simple. How could I have ignored him so many years ago when he had been staring me in the face, trying to tell me something with his eyes? Or was I simply out of my mind to think such things?

The mad hatter in love with me? Preposterous!

But, a voice in the back of my mind was telling me to not rule it out. Love is a funny thing, and it can make you do the most bizarre things. Like letting a loved one go because that is what they wanted.

"Or jumping down a rabbit hole after realizing that you shouldn't have left in the first place." I said out loud to myself as I search for a big hole at the base of a tree.

After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours to me, I finally was able to find the location of the hole. Nothing about it had changed at all throughout these three years. It was still never ending and I was still able to easily fall into it.

I looked behind me towards where the party was being held. Was I a fool to want to leave this place? Was I doing the right thing? Why is a raven like a writing desk? I haven't the slightest idea.

~*~

**Author's Note: That is all I am going to give you for now. This story will be in multiple parts. It could be two chapters or it could be ten. I know the plot of it so far so I am going to try my hardest to make it a good read for you all. I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but college can make my days seem short. However, I do have spring break next week so I will be writing as much as I can. Writers block please don't stop me now! **

**Stay tune for chapter 2.**


	2. Lacking a Hatter

**Authors Note: Thank you all very much for the comments and favorites. They really are a great thing to see in my mailbox while I am on break from school (college). This coming week is spring break and I hope to release as many chapters as I can. So far the story seems to be taking a turn for the better. Everything seems to fit into place and my imagination is still holding.**

*^*

Looking back at the rabbit hole, I took a deep breath like I was about to jump into a tank of water.

Have I gone mad?

I'm absolutely bonkers and I really don't care. With that last thought, I leaned head first into the hole of darkness.

This time, the fall wasn't as frightening. I passed a number of flying books and rocking chairs until I crashed to the ground of the room with the many doors.

My least favorite part of this journey, shrinking and growing. I found the small key and the bottle of upelkuchen not far from it.

I took a slight sip, hoping not to shrink too much. I found myself to have shrunk about 3 feet. Well, at least I'm bigger then a hedgehog, I just wish my clothes would shrink with me.

Ruffing with my dress, I ended up having to tuck a lot of the fabric where ever I could, at least I knew it wouldn't fall off of me. O

nce I was situated, I took the key in my hand and unlocked the small door. Walking into the wonderful place, I couldn't help but smile. For some strange reason I truly felt home. Looking around, I saw rocking horseflies and the sleeping flowers, surely it wasn't night time.

It took a bit to remember the real reason for my return. "Find Hatter" I said to myself as I broke out in to a run down the path and past the gates.

I barely made it out of the garden when I spotted Bayard come running towards me. "BAYARD!" I yelled, waving my hand in the air and smiling. I don't think I have smiled this much in all my life.

Bayard gave a woof and came to a stop in front of me. "How did you know I was here?" I asked while panting.

"The Oraculum told us of your return on this day. The Queen sent me to meet you." Bayard answered in his usual husky voice. I had forgotten about the Oraculum. Perhaps it will give me more information about the revelation I had.

"Oh...well its good to see you again Bayard! Underland seems to still be in order, I'm guessing all is well again?" I said smiling at the bloodhound.

His facial expression seemed to falter slightly.

"Or not...? Please do not tell me that the Red Queen is back!" I said worriedly, hoping that my wonderland hadn't plunged into darkness yet again.

"The White Queen will explain everything Alice. Please hop on and I will take you to her as fast as I can." he said as he laid down so I could jump on. I grasped his collar and he took off.

We passed a number of open fields and forests which used to be sandy deserts and decaying trees. However, over the passed three years, Underland seemed to be on the way of how it had originally had looked in my childhood. Then what was Bayard so worried about? I hope everyone was alright, The White Queen, Rabbit, Hatter. I became anxious as we grew nearer and nearer to Marmoreal. Yes, everything had to be alright.

As Bayard climbed the front steps to the castle, I could see the White Queen coming towards us. She wasn't in a rush and she didn't looked troubled at all.

"Alice! You have returned! I was hoping you would have come sooner" said the White Queen as I got off of Bayard's back.

"I am terribly sorry your majesty, I was caught up in business." I said, giving her a truthful answer but not the whole story.

She gave me a slight smile. "Now, before we discuss anything else, come with me. Lets get you to the proper size." she said as she waved her hand. I obliged and followed her into the castle.

When we had arrived at the kitchen, I was hoping to see the March Hare being his usual crazy, object throwing self. However, I found the room to be empty.

Surely March Hare is just off having tea with Mallymkun and Hatter.

The Queen concocted another one of her potions, still with a number of ghastly things. Toiling trouble, lost time, babies breath (literal breath I mean), and a jammed toe thumb. Why is it that this world has the most peculiar ingredients? No matter, in the end I returned to my right, proper Alice size and my dress finally fit me correctly. When we were finished, the White Queen aimed me in the direction of her sitting room.

It was a beautiful room with a well lit fire and a set of high back fire side chairs, white of course.

"Alice, please take a seat" she said, gliding to the left chair. I sat in the right chair next to her, hoping that this meant that she would at long last tell me what worried Bayard.

However, instead of answering my unasked question, she decided to ask a question of her own. "So, what is the reason you have returned to Underland my dear champion?" she said with a sweet smile. She did not know why I was here. I thought that they would have looked at the Oraculum to figure that out.

"Um, well, I was hoping to see you all again. I missed you all so very much." I answered her.

"Ah...and to find Tarrant..." she then stated, mater-of-factly.

"If you knew the answer then why did you ask it?" I asked.

She sighed and answered "Well I didn't want to seem like a mind reader dear Alice, so I thought I would break the ice with a rather generic question. I was hoping you would tell me the whole answer, instead of a slight part of it."

I looked at her apologetically, hoping that she would understand why I did not add that to my answer. "Your majesty, the whole idea just sparked less then an hour ago. Surely you understand my actions. I was going to bring it up, however I thought that you would rather discuss more casual things then my crush" I said to her, casting my eyes to the ground.

"But dear Alice, this is no mere crush. Your heart is finally telling you of what it seeks out of life, and you are now trying to satisfy it. I am sure it is called something that you are used to hearing. Does the word 'love' ring a bell?" she said in a teasing sort of way.

I looked up towards her. Love. "I'm in love with the mad hatter..." I said out loud for the first time. My aching heart skipped a beat as I realized what had just past through my lips. If only I had it to the Hatter, instead of Mirana.

"Your majesty, so sorry to leave in such a rush. But I must be on my way to meet a mad hat maker, who is most likely drinking tea at this very moment" I said as I stood up and bowed before the Queen.

However I did not make it passed the sitting room doors when the Queens voice stopped me. "Alice..." she said unevenly. I turned around and looked at her face. Her usual smile had vanished and was now replaced with a grimace.

This look did not suit her.

"Unfortunately..." the Queen began, my eyes widened at the single word. Could my nightmares come true? Surely Hatter was fine. "Tarrant has been missing for the past two years." she finished with a gulp, as though his absents was that of a secret.

Two years? Where on earth could he be for two years? "What do you mean he has been missing?" I ask earnestly, "How can Hatter just simply disappear from Underland?!" By the time that I asked this question, I had begun to shake.

"When you left, our world began to turn back to the way it had once been. Fields began to grow, trees began sprouting their lush leaves, and even the people of Underland seemed to be in a state of joy. Tarrant began just as everyone else. However, about two years ago he arrived at my home in a mad state, screaming about my sister and talking nonsense of how no one like you could possibly love him." she took a deep breath, "I tried my hardest to break him of his maddening mind set, thankfully after twenty minutes, he returned back to his usual, happy self. He said he wanted to go on a walk. I offered to escort him, yet he stated sternly that he wanted to go alone. That was the last time I saw him."

I began to pace part way through her story. What was I to do now? I could not tell Hatter I was in love with him without a Hatter. Surely there was some way to find him, perhaps he is alright and just wanted to get away from the crazy world around him. Surely there was an explanation for him running away.

"Alice, every time you return to Underland you seem to have mission. Perhaps, this is your mission. Your quest is to find our dear Hatter and bring him back home." the Queen said, interrupting my thoughts.

"My mission? But how in the world am I to track down a man that has been missing for the past two years? Where am I to even begin?" I said in a daze.

"I know. The March Hare." came a tiny voice from behind me. Turning around, I looked down at a little dormouse in front of me. Mallymkun.

~*~

**AN: I do hope this is going in the right direction. I have begun to plan out the whole story on paper and so far my interesting mind has not failed me. Again, thank you for all the lovely comments from chapter one. As you can tell, this story will be longer then I had originally imagined. I hope no one is opposed to a multiple chapter fantasy/romance story. **

**More action to come in with chapter three!**


	3. Reading upside down

**Author's Note: Thank you all again for the lovely comments. Do not worry, I will not up an leave this story without finishing it, that I promise. If I do, then off with my head!**

*^*

The March Hare.

Even more mad then Hatter. Talking non-sense of spoons and half tea cups. Surely he wasn't the first key to our missing Hatter epidemic. But Mallymkun seemed confident. She spoke of how the March Hare had been talking more nonsense then his usual self. Now it was of spoons, half tea cups, and of his mad friends disappearance.

Before we left to meet the March Hare at his home, the Queen told us of how Bayard had tracked Hatters scent to a large body of water just past Salazen-Grom, the Red Queen's old castle, the day of his disappearance. Then if the March Hare gave us nothing, at least that was something to help the mystery.

Mallymkun and I left Mamoreal in a run, me carrying the dormouse in my dress pocket. Off to the March Hare's house we went.

I was slightly on edge. Hare could give us information, solid information that would lead us right to where Hatter was or he could initially lie about it all.

I do not blame him, he is rather maniacal. I will have to use my best judgment to decipher whether what he will tell us will be fact or simply hogwash. I would much rather like a fact then a hogwash comment.

"Take a right here Alice, his hut is just over the hill." Mallymkun said from my pocket. I obliged to her command.

After we took our right, I found that the hill was not far from us. I picked up my pace. The hill was steep and it hindered me slightly, I began to pant heavily. "Why, must Hare live...over such a large hill?" I asked between catching my breath.

"Well the size varies from day to day, you're just lucky to have the day with a steeper hill." Mallymkun replied certainly.

We reached the top, I felt the urge to take a slight break. However the back on my mind reminded me that there were more important things to worry about then my downtime.

I looked down the hill and spotted a small hut. It was not much. Looked as though it was made of random things found throughout Underland. Different coloured planks lined the walls and the roof was an assortment of things. I think I even spotted an upside down table.

Peculiar.

Upon reaching the front door, which looked like a small carriage door, I knocked. Hopefully Hare would be home and would be straight forward with me.

I heard the clatter of china inside and Hare's voice. "Ah, music to my ears!"

I took this as a sign to enter, surely he would not mind.

When we entered, Hare was seated at a rather small table that seemed to have different sized legs. However it was leveled out with a number of random objects. Hare seemed to be a pack rat, or rather, a pack rabbit.

I cleared my throat, he must not have noticed my entrance. Hare looked around the room, until his eyes landed on me.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked without skipping a beat. It surprised me that he had not been shocked of my presence. No matter.

I let Mallymkun out of my pocket and placed her onto the table. "No thank you Hare." I replied politely.

He did a wicked laugh and spread a chunk of butter onto his pocket watch. "It has been acting up all after noon. Thought I would butter it up a bit." he said as if what he was doing was helping at all.

"March, we were wondering if you could help dear Alice with something." Mallymkun voiced in as Hare became engrossed in his 'clock fixing'.

"ALICE!" he proclaimed, grabbing his ears. I couldn't help but giggle. He hadn't realized who I was. Figures, coming from the March Hare.

Getting straight to the point, I asked "Hare, do you by chance know where Hatter is?"

He stared at me for a moment, his bugged out eyes boring through me. "Hatter, why does is matter? Hatter made a clatter and left me a piece of tatter. He seems to have scattered" he said, crashing his tea cup into the table.

"But where has he scattered Hare? Do you by chance still have that bit of tatter? Its very important that you tell us as much as you can." I said, pleadingly.

Hare did a little panicking motion, then his eyes darted all over the table.

Up, down, left, right.

He even closed them a couple times. Then, while staring at a chipped tea pot, he announced "AH! Here it be!" then he proceeded to reach into the front pocket of his waist coat and pulled out a medium sized piece of parchment

He opened it and looked at it upside down. "Ah, yes...if only I could read upside down. Why would Hatter write an important note upside down? Such silly non-sense." he said, handing it me. "Alice, I do hope you can read upside down"

I turned the paper right side up. It seems as though Hare had been using the dear letter as a coaster of some sort. It had a number of tea stain rings on it and much of the ink had run, making most of it unreadable, even right side up. Thankfully, there was one word that was not harmed and gave us a clue. "Lendors Island" I said out loud so Mallymkun could hear.

"Lendors Island? The Hatter has gone there? I wonder why, that place has been deserted for years" she replied.

"Oh I do love desert" said Hare, randomly.

"Mallymkun, would that explain why Bayard had lost Hatter's scent two years ago at that body of water?" I asked, hopeful that this was the clue we truly needed to find Hatter.

"Yes, that would explain much of it. Lendors is one of the many islands located in the middle of the ocean." she replied.

"Thank you very much Hare, we must be on our way now though. You have been a great deal of help." I said truthfully. All Hare did was stare at me with a crazed smile. I picked up Mallymkun and returned him to my dress pocket. With that we left the small hut.

"Well, which way to Salazen-Grom from here?" I asked

"That way" Mallymkun said, pointing North-east.

I knew that the journey would be far, so I decided to paced myself and chose to walk. After a great deal of walking, we came upon a fork in the road. However, instead of telling us which way one should go, the signs seemed to be painted over. One with a cartoon version of the Red Queen and the other stating '_Down with the bloody bighead_'. "Which way should we go Mallymkun?" I asked.

She looked from left to right. "Um...." she said. She did not know.

"Well, I guess we will just have to take a chance. I rather like the 'Down with the bloody bighead' trail." I stated with a smirk. I headed down the east path. Hopefully my guess was correct. If not, then it would be a waste of our time and energy.

As we began to walk again, I started counting my footsteps in my head so as to pass the time.

We began to see the top of the red castle by footstep 4,376.

We had been walking for far too long and the sun was beginning to set. We would have to find a place to rest soon, I beginning to grow tired from walking. Surely there would be no problem with spending the night in the abandoned red castle. It would be slightly frightening, but I would feel much safer and more comfortable then sleeping on the ground.

Not long after, we approached the castle gates. They seemed to be slightly opened. Surely it was random Underlanders wanting to see the once amazing castle in its dormant state.

"Why are we going in? The Hatter is across the water, not in the castle." Mallymkun said, wondering what I could possibly be up to.

"The sun is setting and I do not wish to sleep on the ground tonight. I thought that since this place was abandoned so long ago, we would not have a problem finding a room to sleep in and head across the water early tomorrow morning." I stated. Mallymkun didn't say anything, just kept quiet as I stepped past the heart shaped gates.

Looking around the deserted castle, I grew slightly frightened of the emptiness. Also, how the garden had begun to grow out of control. I picked the closest tower to the front gate. No need to go lurking, any bed would do.

I shut the tower door behind me, it gave a booming bang and I jumped. 'Oh Alice, you're being silly, there is no need to be so uneasy. There are spider webs everywhere, no one had been here for sometime. Do not worry!' the back of my mind said to me. Yes, no one had been here in ages. I ascended the spiral staircase softly. I was not worried anymore, but I did not want my own footsteps echoing. For all I knew, I would hear them and become frightened again. However, I must not have been stepping light enough for I heard my footsteps anyway.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I looked down to my feet, any softer and I would be going rather slow. I just wanted to find a bed and sleep. "We're almost there Mallymkun, just a few more floors." I said to the dormouse in my pocket. She looked up at me with tired eyes.

However, as we reached the top of the tower I was stopped when I ran into something. Catching myself on the walls, I looked up

"Why, hello Alice..." said Stayne, the Knave of Hearts.

*^*

**AN: Oh I do love cliffhangers. Mwahaha! All this chapter I listened to the "Almost Alice" CD and wore my Cheshire Cat PJ shorts. Oh, how festive am I. I do hope you liked the chapter. Its just starting to get the core plot I have been thinking about. Thanks again for the lovely comments. **

**Chapter 4 to be up soon. **


	4. Umbrella Trees

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the comments, favorites and the watches. Some of you asked me questions, your answers are located at the bottom. So I have gone to see the movie again. This time, it was even better, if you don't count the little kids talking behind me as loud as they possibly could. Why is that parents do not ask, or rather tell, their kids to be quiet during movies? It is their responsibility to make sure their child does not disturb the other people watching the film. Well, this must mean I should go again, haha! **

**After returning from the movies, I felt the need to start writing. Now, here you are with chapter 4. **

**If you like it, please comment/favorite/watch it!**

~*~

_Hatter_

What does one think of when they are not thinking at all? Why they think of endless things. Thank goodness I am considered mad for my actions can only be explained that way.

_'Why is a raven like a writing desk?' _speaks a voice from my mind.

He has been one of the many voices that has kept me company all these years and we now know all there is to know about one another, if there really is anything to know at all. Oh, how I wish I had a cup of tea...I look around at my surroundings, hoping to spot a tea pot and tea cup. No such luck.

I stand, grabbing my hat. "Come come Hattie, a swim seems to be the best thing to do now" I say to my lovely little hat. He always comes along without protest. Lovely hat indeed. I have thought of making other hats to keep him company but all the materials needed are not around me.

Oh bother.

As we come nearer and nearer to the shore, I place Hattie on a rather large bolder. He sits there, no protest at all. Very good hat. I then proceed to walk into the water.

It is freezing, the perfect temperature to take a swim, I must say. I then dunk my head under the water. Ah ha! Here are some oysters, clamped shut from the chilled water. No matter no matter. I will collect them and make them into a rather impressive stew for Hattie, my friends, and me.

Taking a hand full of oysters and picking up Hattie, we head towards home, which is a rather large cave that echos when I speak into it. It really is good fun to hear the echos.

To open the stubborn oysters, I beat them against a rock. Surely this would do the trick.

However, before I can get my first oyster open I hear someone yell "HATTER!"

Why...I'm a Hatter, but, couldn't there possibly be other Hatters besides me? Yes yes, stop being so selfish Tarrant.

"HATTER!" the voice comes again. Why, that Hatter should call to his dear friend, who ever he may be.

But, wait...I thought that not only was I the only person on this island, but I am so sure that I am the only Hatter. Then perhaps that voice that is calling for a Hatter is actually calling for me. I throw down my oyster, grab Hattie, and run out of the cave. The voice sounds familiar, perhaps someone has come to visit me.

"HATTER!" I hear once more coming from the south of me.

"WHAT?" I yell back, surely they will hear me for I hear them. I run towards where the voice seemed to coming from.

As I reached the shore I spotted a small piece of wood tied to a tree with a vine. Surely who ever was here was as small as a mouse. Or, perhaps, a dormouse.

"MALLYMKUN!" I shouted out loud, my dear good friend Mallymkun was here to visit me. How very thoughtful she was.

"Hatter!" I heard her voice peak from a rock behind me.

My dear friend looked positively horrid, well at least his clothes did. There were patched of dirt all over and he seemed to have cut it in different areas. "My dear friend, are you sporting a new fashion? I must say the look is entirely genius. I could leave my home looking as though I had rolled in a dirt pile. How very cleaver!" I said, praising her new found look.

"Hatter! You must listen to me, I have not come to chit chat. Alice is in trouble!" Mallymkun said in a huff.

Alice? Alice who? Certainly she wasn't speaking of Alice, the girl that took my heart back to the world above. No no, certainly not...then what Alice was she speaking of? I looked at her questioningly.

"You know? Alice of legend? The Alice that slayed the Jabberwocky! You know, that Alice!" Mallymkun said.

My eyes widened. Alice...my Alice was in trouble? "Where?" With who?

"She is trapped in Salazen-Grom! Stayne has captured her!" the dormouse proclaimed in a feverish way.

Without much thought, I looked around me. How would I travel across the water? The umbrella trees! This island was filled with umbrella trees. They should be able to carry my weight when placed up side down. I must search for one, they usually inhabit farther into the land mass. I walked away from the water, away from Mallymkun, away from the direction I must travel to save my dear Alice.

"Hatter! Where are you going?" I hear Mallymkun ask.

No time to give answers. '_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_' another voice sounds from my head. No, no time to give answers!

I find an umbrella tree that is fit to travel on. "Um, dear umbrella tree. I must ask a favor. Could you possibly uproot yourself and walk with me to the water. I must ride on you over to Salazen-Grom." I say to the tree, surely he will not deny me. However, there is no movement. "Please dear friend, I must save Alice of legend. The Alice that defeated the Bloody Bighead just a few years ago." I plead, but still the tree does not move.

"I must save her!...I love her..." I whisper, as though it is a secret. That is because, it is. There is no way in Underland that this Alice of legend could possibly love a mad, crazy, orange haired hat maker. She pretty much told me that when she drank the Jabberwocky's blood three years ago.

Not long after I confess to the tree, it seems to uproot itself with ease. I smile, "Follow me dear friend." I say happily as I wave him towards the edge of the island where Mallymkun still stands.

"Oh good, I was afraid you were denying to help me." Mallymkun says with a sigh. "I can not leave Alice with Stayne, it is simply unthinkable." I say to my small friend. The umbrella tree turns itself upside down above the water, a perfect ship I must say.

Mallymkun and I aboard the ship and sail off into the east. How had Stayne returned to Underland? He was banished with the Red Queen. What did he want with Alice? Was he trying to lure me back? Or was he using Alice for his own pleasure? Did he want to harm my Alice, or did want to simply keep her for himself? I grew angry at the thought.

Even though Alice does not want to be with me, I must protect her as if she were mine.

...Oh how I hope she will remember me.

~*~*~

_Alice_

"What is it you want with me Stayne? I am of no use to you or the Queen. Underland is free from the Red Queen's grasp, there is no way to reverse it" I say behind the bars of my prison. I shouldn't be here, I should be out looking for Hatter.

Oh please Mallymkun, come back as soon as you can with help.

The one eyed man snickers and it sends a shiver down my spine, and not in a good way. "Silly girl, I have not captured you to take back Underland. I thought you were smarter then that Alice, isn't it obvious that I am not with that annoying women anymore? No, I do not wish to rule Underland." he says to me, creeping closer and closer to my cell door.

Ugh, he is absolutely repulsive.

"Then what do you want with me...?" I ask, unsure if I want to know the answer.

"Why Alice, I would very much like to rule you." He answers back, ending in a smile. Just as I feared. This grotesque...thing, wanted me as his lover. Well, that will not be happening in this life time.

"You can not force me to love you, you fool." I retort back. All he does is laugh, I do not understand.

"I can not make you fall in love with me..." he begins "...but this can" he finishes holding up a bottle of a pink potion. It is labeled 'Magique d'amour'.

"Magic of Love" I say out loud.

A love potion.

~*~

**AN: I do hope Hatter is not out of character. I tried my hardest to get into a maddening mind set before writing from his point of view. Please tell me the truth, if it is too non-Hatter-like I will try even harder the next time I do the story from his point of view. **

**Bandelero-Casanova: I do enjoy some of the songs on the "Almost Alice" CD. I have come to really love Painting Flowers, Poison, and Always Running Out of Time. I am an avid fan of Owl City as well, so I do enjoy The Technicolor Phase. I have read other stories also that seem rather out of character. But it is great to see people using their imaginations and I do not wish to crush their creativity. Thank you very much for the kind review, I do hope I have not disappointed you with this chapter. **

**Nicomy43: Alice in Wonderland in a crossover with Forest Gump, haha! How bizarre. But, as you can tell that is not the case. He simply isolated himself from Underland. You will learn why in later chapters ^_^. **

**Everyone else: Again, thank you for comments. I hope that this chapter has quenched your Alice in Wonderland thirst. Now, I must be off to read as many fanfictions as I possibly can before I fall asleep. **

**Goodbye till chapter 5.**


	5. Blue to Pink

**Authors Note: Sorry for the extra day of wait. I had a rather busy day yesterday. Since I am on spring break now, my friends decided to have a day of "fun in the sun" then I went to dinner with my mom and her boyfriend. By the time I got home, it was around 6 and I had written nothing. I tried to finish this chapter before I fell asleep but I was having a hard time writing down my thoughts. But, no matter. Here is chapter five now!:**

~*~

_Hatter_

Mallymkun and I reached the shore. We step out of our 'ship' onto dry land. "Thank you dear friend, I am forever in your debt." I say to the umbrella tree as it heads back to Lendros Island. Yes, lovely tree indeed.

"We have no time to waste Hatter, Alice needs us!" Mallymkun chimes in with her small voice, "Follow me!" she says, scurrying away. I wave fair well to the umbrella tree one last time.

I then attempt to follow the little dormouse. "Mally, do wait up please! I fear I am not as quick as you." I yell after her, for she is rather far ahead of me.

Mallymkun slows down, "Come on Hatter! I have no idea what is happening to Alice! I swear, I will cut up that man into little pieces if he has touched even a hair on her head." she says as she grabs for her sword.

Now, how could she cut up someone with that little thing? No, she would not, could not, cut Stayne up with that little sword. No, no. I would have to get her something much bigger, then that would do the trick. '_Or I could just cut him up myself_' I think to myself.

I smile at the thought. Yes, I would take much pleasure in cutting him up myself.

We run and run for what seems like an eternity. I do not remember the waters edge being so far from Salazen-Grom.

Ah! There is it! We were able to see the top portion of the castle. Don't worry Alice, we're on our way.

However, as we grow closer and closer, we notice that there is someone waiting to greet us.

I would say there was no less then one hundred cards protecting the once deserted castle. However, this time, the cards are not red hearts. They are the black diamonds. Figures. Goes so well with the colour of Stayne's soul.

"Oh no!" Mallymkun says from the ground.

Thankfully, they had not seen us yet.

"Come come Mally! Behind this boulder" I say in a hurried voice as I dive behind the rather large rock.

"How shall we get in now?" Mallymkun asked, worried.

A cup of tea would be GREAT right about now! Sadly, I do not see any.

Then it hit me. Not the tea silly, an idea! "Mally, why don't we just get captured? We will have access into the castle and perhaps we will be able to see Alice. We can then escape and rescue her!" I say to Mallymkun, and somewhat to myself.

Mallymkun looks hesitant, oh but she must trust me...its the only idea I have.

Mallymkun nodes her head to me slightly. Good! I pick her up with ease and walk out from our hideout. We then begin to walk towards the many diamonds.

A smile creeps onto my face. Oh this is good fun! One of the 6 of diamonds spots us and calls to his many troops to follow him. They all begin to rush at us. The anticipation is killing me!

"Who goes there?" one of the cards yells as they approach.

"Oh well, I am Tarrant Hightopp. How do you do?" I say, holding out the hand which Mallymkun is not perched on. When they come to a stop in front of me all they do is look to one another quizzically. Have they never met someone before? "Um...when you meet someone new you say how do you do and shake hands" I tell them, still holding my hand out.

They begin to surround Mallymkun and I. Mallymkin grabs for her small sword and begins waving it around.

"Stay back if you know whats good for you!" she yells at a number of the cards.

A 10 of diamonds grabs one of my arms, while the other arm is taken by a 9 of diamonds. How rude are they? Not even a simple '_Hello_'.

Mallymkun is taken from my grasp by force, but not before she poked one of the 7's with her toothpick of a sword. That a girl!

The army of cards bring us in to the castle through the dungeon doors. This is all so familiar. The dark room, full of cells. Yes, very familiar. Mallymkun and I are thrown in to a cell together, but before closing the doors, they bind us in chains to the wall. A little different then before, but perhaps when we are brought to Stayne, Mallymkun and I can get away in hopes of finding Alice. The plan wasn't solid, but it was definitely something to work off of.

Mallymkun and I wait for hours in our cells. My dear friend even found a way to fall sleep. All I can think about, is what might be happening to my Alice, if I can even call her mine. I know these are the only dungeons in the whole castle, however, if Alice was taken as his prisoner, she would be kept in one of these cells. But, as I look around us, I find the other cells empty and dusty.

_Where is Alice?_

I contemplated the question for some time. That is, until a set of guards came for us.

"Lets go! Get up!" said a number 5 to us both. Mallymkin snorted awake. I laughed, out of both amusement at Mallymkun and out of anxiety of where we might be off to. Were we going to be killed without even seeing what happened to Alice?

Well I guess we will find out in a moment.

We were taken from our cell, chained at our hands and feet no less. But I noticed we weren't approaching the execution hall, at least that was a good thing. I hung my head as we neared freshly painted black, double doors.

"Enter!" we heard Stayne's voice yell. What, was he the king of Underland now? Did his head grow in size since we last saw him? Will he say 'Off with his head!' every time someone disagrees with him?

No, definitely not. No one can grow their head!

The guards opened the black doors and shoved us into the room. Rude indeed. I looked back at them through yellow eyes, but not for long. Mallymkun gave a gasp, which brought me back to reality. I looked ahead of me.

There sat Stayne in a big and lavished throne like chair. He was dressed in similar attire he was banished in, however, the colours were black and white, instead of black and red.

Unfortunately, this is not what shocked Mallymkun. It was the site of a beautiful blond sitting beside him. She also was dressed in black and white. Her gown was tight and snug around her. It looked like the blond I was searching for, however, a part of me knew it wasn't her.

"Alice..." I whispered to my self.

We grew closer and closer to the 'couple'. The whole while I was holding my breath. Please let this be an imposter.

Sadly, it seemed as though everything about this Alice was...well...Alice.

Her tangled mess of hair, her small and petite body, her blue...no wait...pink eyes? I blinked a few times, surely my mind was playing tricks on me. I was officially mad. But sure enough, as I looked up into her eyes again, they were the colour pink. Pink.

They should be the colour of blue.

~*~

**A/N: I am happy at how well everyone is accepting this story plot. It is rather amazing at what can come from my mind at times. This plot came to me during a car ride to one of my morning classes. I didn't think of writing it into a fanfiction at first, but now I am happy I did. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the lovely comments and reviews! **


	6. Please Remember

**Authors Note: I did not give you guys enough today...hm...no certainly not enough. Perhaps I should give you a bit more...yes...I think just a spoon full more will do:**

~*~

_Hatter_

"Ah! Hatter and...Hatter's friend" Stayne says with a look of disgust on his face. Or perhaps that is how he normally looks.

Yes, that is his normal look.

"My name is Mallymkun" Mallymkun says from beside me. She doesn't sound happy, no not at all. "What have you done to Alice?" the dormouse demands. I focus my attention on the one eyed man in front of us.

"What ever are you talking about rat? I have done nothing to this lovely creature..." he says. That's a lie and he knows it.

"You've poisoned her, you can see it in her eyes!" Mallymkun responds, getting very agitated.

"She is just intoxicated with lust, having found her one true love at last" Stayne says as he gets up and walks behind Alice's chair. She simply looks forward. I don't think shes blinked at all since we came in the room. "Alice dear, do you know who these people are? They claim to know you" Stayne says to the blond beauty.

_Please Alice, think, remember._

"I have never seen them before. Why would they claim to know me, my knight?" Alice asks with her sweet voice.

Her knight? _Her knight? _This can not be. Mallymkun must be right about being poisoned. This is very unlike Alice. Alice would not reflect this mans love. I am certain of it.

However, I feel as though my world has begun to crack around me. My eyes search the ground for answers. Alice. Alice, what has happen to my Alice?

"They are lying to us love. They are trying to steal you from me. But do not worry, I will not let that happen my pet" Stayne says to this fake-Alice. I can feel the anger grow within me.

No...no! This can not happen!

Stayne walks back to his seat while I stare daggers in to him. If only I really could stare daggers. I would make sure one would go straight through his heart. "Now, down to brass tacks. I am in need of your help good fellows-"

Stayne is cut off by Mallymkun. "I'm a girl..." she says with a huff. She must be getting upset at everyone calling her a boy. I would if I were a girl.

"...my good fellows. In exchange for your freedom. You must gain passage for my army, and myself, into the White Castle." he finishes with a smug grin.

"So you can kill Mirana? Heh...no..." I answer. I might be mad, but I know better then to allow that man near the White Queen.

"How about if I threaten the life of you precious Alice?" he asks simply. My eyes widen.

He wouldn't.

"Oh but I would" he says as if he can read my mind. I gulp and get a bitter taste in my mouth.

"I will do it..." I gave in. He can take away my life, but not Alice's. Please not Alice's.

I hang my head in defeat. I know I am to be killed no matter what happens. Giving in to this man's sick and twisted plan has signed me up for the next execution.

"Good. Now...get them out of my sight until tomorrow..." the bastard says with a smug sound.

The guards push us out of the room with aggression. I stumble slightly. No, this will not go over well.

~*~

**A/N: Now I am satisfied for the day. Yes, very satisfied.**


	7. The White Queen

**Author's Note: I am not one for long chapters. Long chapters and me just do not mix. As long as get what I want across in the chapter, then I stop. To much information could burst your little hearts:**

~*~

_The White Queen_

It is a brisk day. Perfect for strolling the garden. My mind begins to race as I think. It has been 4 days since Alice and Mallymkun have left my palace. I do hope they have found Tarrant by now.

"Your Majesty" says a small, nervous voice behind me. I twirl around to meet the whiskered face of McTwisp, wearing his usual waistcoat and carrying his ticking pocket watch.

"Ah! Hello my dear friend. What news have you brought for me?" I ask in my most polite voice. Dear thing, he always is so nervous.

The white rabbit balled up his hands and stuttered softly, "T-Tarrant and Mally-Mallymkun have returned and wish to enter the palace walls your hi-highness." I give him a reassuring smile, hoping to ease his anxiety of whatever was going on in his head.

"Yes, open the gates to them." I reply back, "Also, please make sure that dear Tarrant comes to speak with me."

McTwisp nods suavely and hopped off. I stare at him leaving. He had only spoke of Tarrant and Mallymkun, not of my champion, Alice. Surely he had forgotten to mention her name. Yes. Alice would not simply disappear without saying goodbye.

I turn my attention to the lovely white roses in my garden. They seemed slightly down and I wished to cheer them up.

"You are the most beautiful roses ther-" I am cut off by the sound of a trumpet.

An attack? I rush to the ledge of my garden. I spot Tarrant, Bayard, and a number of my people fighting off several decks of black diamonds. Diamonds? This can not be the making of my sister. Diamonds are a girls best friend, however, they do not work well for Iracebeth. No, this is someone else.

As if on cue, a man in black and white attire comes busting through the fighting couples. Straddling a huge, black horse and waving a sword in the air.

Ilosovic.

I should have foreseen this. "Knights! Prepare for battle!" I yell as I rush into the castle. A set of pawns run off to inform the troops of my orders. We have not prepared for this. I hurried into the throne room and grabbed the Oraculum from its pedestal beside my royal seat.

I opened it to the precis day of today, Xltronic day. It is blank. But how can it be blank? The Oraculum has never been blank before. Surely there is a mistake.

A pair of black diamonds bursts through the white double doors. I spin around in earnest, dropping the Oraculum in the process. It falls to the floor with a loud thud and unravels towards the coming captors. I watch it roll. Holding my breath the whole while. It soon comes to a stop. Running into a black boot. I inch up the body ever so slowly and stop at the face of Ilosovic. He is grinning as if he has won.

Hardly.

"Mirana. How great to see you." Ilosovic says to me in a mocking voice. He knew he had the power right now. The key word was right now.

"Ilosovic. Never thought I would see you here again." I replied back, smugly. How had he escaped from Aria Island? More importantly, how had he escaped my sister?

"You probably didn't think I would come back with the upper hand as well" he said in a smart alack tone as he crept nearer to me.

"What are you doing here and who let you in?" I asked it my 'angry' voice, if you can even call it angry.

"Why...you did mon amie." he said with an odd accent I have never heard before.

My eyes squinted at him, I had not allowed him into the castle.

"Oh, you did not know about me being accompanied by the mad hatter? I thought with having the Oraculum..." he looked down to the undone bit of parchment, "you would know everything about my little plan. But, what is this?" His eyes were focused on today's date, "It seems that Xltronic day is blank...how very peculiar..." he said, teasing my lack of knowledge. I did not like surprises and he knew that.

I held my ground as best as I could. The look of war shown through my eyes, I knew it. "Tarrant did not help you willingly. What have you done with him and my people?" I demanded.

He was testing me. When this was all over with, I would surely make an exception to my vow. He would be my first and only kill. "Your people are where they should be. In the dungeons. My cards are whipping them into shape as we speak." Ilosovic replied, growing even closer to me.

This was rather uncomfortable. I like my space.

"What is it you want Ilosovic? You can have anything you would like as long as you let my people go." I do not want to see my people hurt or punished for nothing. They are all good people that deserve to live peacefully.

"Well, I didn't think you would give in so easily Mirana. Since I have already conquered one mountain, I wish to overpower another." he replied, still far too close to me.

What 'mountain' has he already conquered?

"Come in my beauty." Ilosovic said out of no where. The double doors were opened once more to reveal the once champion of Underland. Alice. She glided gracefully into the room, only looking forward, as if she were in some sort of trance. Her eyes reflected the colour of pink.

"You poisoned her, you coward!" I yelled as Alice and Ilosovic joined hands. The gutless and heartless man in front of me only smiled.

"You can not deny love. I merely helped her acknowledge her love for me." he lied, I think to not only me, but to himself as well.

Before I could reply, a set of Diamonds took me by the arms and began to drag me to the stairs. "Make sure she is comfortable. Farewell for now my dear." he waved and smiled. Why is it that I spared his life? Why had I taken that oath in the first place?

Everyone cheats at least once, right?

The cards threw me into an extra bedroom that had not been used for some time. I hit the ground rather hard. By the time I jumped to my feet, they had slammed the doors and locked them. Trapped.

I ran to the window and threw it open. Peaking over the edge, I noticed I was rather high up. There was no way for me to escape. I sighed. My people were being mistreated at this very moment and I could do nothing. I felt helpless.

I occupied myself the best I could. Went over various escape plans in my head, none being plausible. One even consisted of me being able to fly. If only I could.

I had moved onto plan seventeen by the time a knock came at my door. It broke my train of thought. I stared at the entrance way, waiting to see who had knocked from behind it. I had high hopes for a rescue party, but that thought was shot down when the doors were opened and revealed Ilosovic.

I fought back the urge to vomit.

He stepped into the room. The doors closed behind him and I felt my stomach turn. I was officially alone with this lengthy man and I didn't like the situation one bit. "Now that we are alone. We can talk more business." Ilosovic said, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Business? What business?" I questioned. Was this a game to him? Holding hundreds of people prisoner and threatening their lives. Oh what a fun game. He lurked closer and closer to me. I backed up as far as I could. My back hit a wall and he continued coming.

Moments later his face was but inches away from mine. If I thought earlier was uncomfortable, then this was unbearable to me. I closed my eyes, hoping for him to go away.

"You can't deny your attraction to me Mirana. It has been there for years." he whispered into my ear. My eyes widened and I looked into his scared face. All he did was smirk. "I see the looks you give me. You're obsessed with me and I know it." he said smugly.

How revolting. As his face lingered closer and closer to mine, I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I puckered my lips tightly, reeled back slightly, and then spit right into Ilosovic's face. Oh dear, how unladylike of me.

I couldn't help but smirk.

~*~

**A/N: I just made the White Queen my new hero haha! I hope you liked the chapter. A smidgen longer then usual. Like I said before, long chapters and I just don't get along for some reason. We have a love-hate relationship. Its okay, we're getting counseling. This is the time that I say thank you for all the comments/reviews and encouragements. There is a lot more plot where this comes from.**


	8. For Alice

**Author's Note: Another day, another chapter! **

~*~

_Hatter_

Crowded. That's the only word I can think of at the moment. Everyone that inhabited the castle was now in the dungeons. From servants to the pure, white people of Underland, we all were sardined into the tiny cells.

_Oh I do love sardines!_ No! This isn't the time to be thinking about eating sardines! All I should be thinking about is how to escape this blasted prison.

Mamoreal's dungeons were slightly smaller then Salazen-Grum's, however they were much tougher to break from. Not only with the extra guards Stayne had set up, the bars were also made to withstand anything. And I do mean anything.

After various attempts to cut the bars, with the number of butter knives I had in my pocket, I failed. I was forced to think of what might be going on just levels above me.

Had Mirana escaped? No one had said otherwise, so I hoped that she had fled during the unexpected battle. But what about dear Alice? What with being under some sort of trance, she was forced to stay by the side of that stretchy man. What would happen to her when we were all killed? I cringed at the thought of that man's hands roaming her small body. The anger built within me.

We stayed in the dungeons for hours. None of the guards spoke to us. We did not know what was happening beyond these walls and it frightened me. I retorted to sitting on the ground, starring at a crack in the floor. Oh this was grand fun. Please notice the sarcasm in my voice, I beg of you.

When night fell, I seemed to be the only one awake. I began to listen to the snores of the many innocent prisoners. All in harmony and I started humming a tune to go along with it. My song was starting to come together wonderfully, that is, until it was interrupted.

"Why is it that I always find you stuck in a prison of some sort Tarrant?" said a rather familiar voice. It did not startle me, I actually was expecting to hear the same voice hours earlier.

"Hello Chess" I whispered, so I would not wake anyone.

The cat appeared and smiled at me. I returned the friendly gesture.

"I fear, Chess, that your shape-shifting plan will not work this time." I told him as if he has suggested the same plan as before.

"No, that plan would have been slightly boring. Being done twice. How uncleaver" Chessur teased. That meant the cat had another trick up his sleeve, oh thank goodness. "Oh no, the plan this time involves a rabbit."

What ever was he on about? McTwisp? I looked around the cell, that is when I noticed the white rabbits absence. There was hope.

The white rabbit came bounding down the the stairs, being as quiet as he could so he did not awaken the sleeping guards. Some great night watchmen I must say. When he came to a stop in front of the cell door he was gasping. I knew it wasn't from his rushing heart. No. It was from how nervous he was. The poor rabbit was known for thinking the worst and having panic attacks all the time. But hopefully he knew of a way to get us out of here.

"Hatter. I have some terrible news, terrible news indeed." he started, gasping and trying to calm himself down, "first, you all are to be executed tomorrow." No shock there, I was actually expecting this, as horrible as it may sound. "the last bit of news is the worst. Stayne is planning to kill you all after killing the Queen." he added.

The news was terrible. We had to do something before Stayne's plan could be carried out. "McTwisp, how do you know all this?" I asked, rather shocked at how much the white rabbit knew.

For the first time in some time, he smiled. "I tricked Stayne into believing that I wanted to join him. Told him of how I was miss treated by the Queen and you all. It is a lie of course. However, this was all Chessur's idea." he finished, pointing to the mound of stripped fur.

Chessur just widened his grin. He knew he was brilliant and he knew he was the key the Underland's survival, again. "Chess you-" I started but was interrupted by the cat.

"No time to thank me. Wake Mally and Bayard and McTwisp will let you out." McTwisp held up a huge ring of keys. I rushed over to the dog and mouse, who were snuggling together.

All I could do was smile. Blackmail.

I shook Bayard lightly. He snorted awake and looked on alert. I brought my finger to my lips, telling my friend to be quiet, silently. He relaxed. I turned my attention to the dormouse sleeping beside him.

I poked Mallymkun lightly. "wha-what? Back off!" she yelled as she jumped up and waved her sword at me. "Shhh!" I said to her softly. She seemed to calm down when she noticed it was me.

"We're getting out of here" I whispered to them as I pointed to Chessur and McTwisp.

The looks on their faces said that they wanted to cheer, but held it in. McTwisp opened the cell door and Bayard, Mallymkun, and I walked out as quietly as we could. If only we could take everyone with us. But then the guards would alert Stayne. That would not go over too well.

"Alright, we need to reach the Queen and save her. Did Stayne say when and where he would be holding execution, McTwisp?" I asked the white rabbit as we reached the small courtyard near the dungeons.

"At dawn, in the main entrance stairway. He plans to...to hang the Queen" he states, looking as though he will cry any second.

"We'll save her McTwisp. Her, Alice, and all of Underland" I tell him, reassuringly.

As we spot a set of awakened guards, McTwisp informs us that the east section is not guarded at all. He tells us to wait there for him, until the morning. We do not waste any time. Bayard, Mallymkun, and myself rush into the east tower. When I close the door behind us, I find that it is just an empty room.

"But why would Mirana have a tower with no purpose?" I ask to no one in particular.

Mallymkun spoks up, "Just for looks. Where have you seen a castle without four towers. None. Exactly." I still am confused.

_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_ Ah...I can get to sleep just fine here.

_zZz_

"Hatter! It is time to wake up...we must hurry...before we are t-to late." is all I hear when I woken. It is McTwisp. Being nervous as ever. I look to the window without a word. The sun has yet to rise, but it is very close. I stand at attention. It is now or never. "Now, Hatter. We must split up. It is your task to reach the Vorpal sword in its holding tomb" the white rabbit orders.

The Vorpal sword. Since the death of the Jabberwocky, it can be used for anything. However, it picks its welder, and I have heard that it is very picky indeed. We can only hope that it will help us.

"The guards have been called to the throne room. So you have easy access to the tomb below. But be careful Hatter, Mallymkun and Bayard will be waiting for you near the stairway. Be quick! I fear the Queen is being fitted for her rope as we speak" he looks more nervous then ever.

I broke out into a run. Looking around me, hoping not to run into a guard that will spoil our plan. Its risky, but at least it is a plan.

McTwisp had been right about there being no guards to obstruct me from my mission. However, there were a set of cards waiting in front of the tomb to the Valpor sword. I peaked around a corner at them both. Surely Stayne had not reached the sword for there was a trick to this door.

Like the Vorpal sword, the door did not open to merely anyone. In fact, at times, it did not open even for the Queen.

The guards seemed prepared for anything. Most likely, Stayne had placed them here strategically. If he couldn't have the sword, then he wanted to make sure no one else could. Unfortunately, I did not have a weapon of my own.

"Just so you know, I still adore that hat." Chessur's voice came from behind me.

My eyes widened. Taking the hat off, I looked at it. This cat is a genius. I stepped out from my hiding place, feeling determined.

"OI! What are you doing-" one of the cards began. However, sadly for him, I threw my lovely green hat, aiming for his head. He was knocked out instantly. The other card did not have much time to act, for my hat bounced from the head of card one to the head of card number two. Another down for the count.

Like a boomerang, dear old Hattie came back to me. Lovely hat indeed.

"Come on Chess! Lets hope that this door opens for me." I said as I ran for the tomb. It must have been my lucky day, for the tomb door shot ajar. I was shocked. Shocked for the first time in a while. I looked back at the floating cat who hadn't seem to be moved at all.

I crept into the tomb. There it sat. The Vorpal sword. In the middle of the room, it had been plunged into a marble white pillar. I walked up to it and gulped.

"Please. For Alice." I whispered to the weapon as I grasped the handle. I closed my eyes and did the only thing I could.

I pulled.

And the Vorpal sword eased out of the white rock. It had chosen me.

"Thank you." I said to it as I held it in my hand. If it could talk, I am sure it would have said "I did it for Alice."

~*~

**A/N: OH! It is getting so close to the end. I will be sad when this is all over with! I do hope that I think of more stories while driving. I have really come to love writing for you all. Thank you for all the comments. Remember, if you enjoy is, comment/favorite it!**

**Alice Hightopp: Yes, the quote "...Could burst your little hearts" was taken from the Syfy 'Alice'. I love that version a lot and have watched it a number of times. I am obsessed with Andrew Lee Potts. I squeal like a little school girl every time he comes on the screen.**

**Other readers, if you haven't seen the syfy version of Alice in Wonderland, I suggest you do. The writers for the that screenplay were just brilliant! Also, if you haven't seen Bri-Chan and Rain's site for "When Curosity Met Insanity" I suggest you look it up. Hatter/Alice goodness all wrapper up in a lovely package for you, just waiting to be opened.**


	9. Wonderland

**Author's Note: The last chapter to 'My Muchness'...I promised myself I wouldn't cry...:**

~*~

_Hatter_

With the Vorpal grasped tightly in my hand, Chessur and I got as far from the tomb as we could. "The real question now is, how to save Alice?" I said out loud to the cat and myself.

"Perhaps you simply need to shake it out of her." the cat suggested while gliding in the air beside me.

I shook my head. No, it couldn't be that simple.

"I was thinking maybe I needed some sort of potion." I panted out as I picked up my foot speed.

"Well, that, or there is killing the person that set her under such spell." the cat added, widening his grin. I smiled at the thought. I would take much pleasure in killing that man if it meant getting the real Alice back.

We neared the entrance way and could hear the uproar of diamonds that were waiting for the hanging of the valiant Queen. I began to slow down and looked behind me to Chessur, only to find that he have evaporated. Hopefully part of his plan. As I peaked around the corner I noticed that Stayne's and Mirana's backs were facing me.

This was perfect. I would pop out at the best opportunity and hopefully Mallymkun, Bayard, and McTwisp would make sure none of the cards interfered.

Mirana stood tall with the noose draped around her neck. It pained me to see her this way, but I knew that she would not drop. To Mirana and Stayne's right stood Alice, dressed in another black and white dress. I very much prefer her in blue, I must say.

The crowd was then silenced by Stayne himself. He held up his hands in a way that told the cards he would like to speak. "We have here, today, someone that has chosen death over life. The White Queen was offered the opportunity to live. However, she so rudely turned it down." Stayne finished, snarling in the face of the Queen.

Mirana held her ground and I wanted nothing more then to jump out from my hiding place. But, I knew I needed to wait for a better time.

"On my count of 5, executioner, drop her." Stayne said smugly. "one...two...three...fo-" I cut him off.

"I don't think you should do that." I said as I came out of my hiding place. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I could see the anger grow within Stayne's eye, it reflected my own.

"FIVE!" Stayne yelled and I made a run for Mirana. She dropped.

"MIRANA!" I yelled.

Before the rope could straighten, it was cut. A small sword had flown through the air and punctured the rope, slicing it in two. My eyes widened and I looked passed the cards to spot Mallymkun atop Bayard. She gave me a silent salute and smiled.

"NO!" Stayne yelled at he reached for his sword. I was ready for him. "You idiot cards! GET THEM!" he yelled out to the hundreds of cards.

One hundred plus versus two. Yeah, that sounds fair.

I feared for my friends lives. That is, until a number of people and chess guards came through the dungeon doors. I smirked.

The battle began all around us.

Stayne charged at me, sword in hand. I held up the Vorpal sword to defend myself. Our swords crashed together, making a clanging sound. I pushed Stayne back and backed up slightly, sword at the ready.

"I'm waiting Stayne..." I said in a cocky tone. He smirked at me and lunged. With a quick swipe of my sword, I deflected the attack that was aimed for my heart. As Stayne stepped back into his fighting stance, I went for a hit to his legs. I wasn't successful. He jumped, showing me that he was more on guard then I thought.

In an attempt to gain control over the situation, I attacked rapidly. Striking Stayne's sword every second. As I grew tired from my out break, our swords were locked together and I was starring straight into his face. His one eye showed a flurry of rage, knowing he was losing. I then thrust my knee upwards, connecting it with his stomach. Stayne gave a short groan.

I swiped our swords around, knocking his sword out his hand and sending it flying some ways away. He backed off and I wiped the Vorpal sword at him, brushing his chest slightly. He fell to the ground in pain.

Stayne did not move from his place on the ground. I had won.

But before I could plunge my sword into his chest, I looked back at Alice. Her eyes stared at nothingness. There was no smile upon her lips. The sight pained me. I rushed to her and shook her shoulders lightly.

"Please Alice, awaken from this curse" I pleaded with her as her head bobbed front and back. She gave no response, not even a blink. If her eyes her closed, she would have looked a sleep to me.

"mmm like sleeping beauty..." Chessur purred, as he appeared beside me. "Perhaps you have to wake her just like sleeping beauty" he said as he rolled onto his back.

Sleeping Beauty...the title would definitely fit Alice, but a child's story crossed over with another? How bizarre. My thoughts quickly went to how sleeping beauty was awoken.

"A kiss..." I said out loud. The thought made my heart beat faster. I contemplated the idea.

However, I then felt a sharp pain go across my back. I let out a yell and my knees buckled. I glanced behind me at Stayne's face. I got to my feet as fast I could, still clutching the Vorpal sword. I felt it pulse slightly, but payed no attention.

Gathering my strength, I lunged at Stayne again, making sure to push him back, far away from Alice. He grasped his side, as I was hunched over slightly. The fight was finally getting interesting.

Stayne was next to make the move. I braced myself as his sword collided with mine for what felt like the hundredth time. We fought each other, sword to sword, again. One gaining power over the other. Until the Vorpal sword was knocked from my grasp and I hit the ground beneath my feet.

This was it, and I didn't even get to tell Alice that I loved her.

"You fool! Did you really think that you could win? You might have won the battle on Frabjous day, but you will not win today!" Stayne said to me, holding his sword to my throat ever so slightly.

Would he do it already, stop monologuing and kill me now before I think of Alice again. Ugh, too late.

I looked up at him behind my white lashes. If only a miracle could save me. As Stayne pulled back his long sword, ready to plunge it into my heart, he grinned menacingly. He took a deep breath, I was ready to die. I think.

Just then, Stayne's eyes widened and I could see the Vorpal sword's point sticking through his chest. He dropped his weapon and looked down at the wound just above his heart. His long arms dropped in defeat as he looked to me. He opened his mouth to speak, but he simply gasped. Blood began to drip out.

He fell to his knees and I crawled back in fear that he would fall on me. His face hit white marble, just inches from my shoe. I looked down at him and gave a sigh of relief.

My eye lifted to meet Mirana's. She held the hilt of Vorpal sword in her hands. Her eyes bloodshot with tears. I knew she wasn't happy with what she did, but she knew she had to. I stood as she extracted the blade from Stayne's unmoving body. The fighting that had been occurring around us had stopped. All eyes were on us. The White Queen drew in a shaky breath then smiled at me.

She saved my life. I brought her into a tight hug as there was an uproar of cheers. Underland was safe once again.

"Mira-" I began. The Queen held a finger to my lips. She waved her hand behind me.

I turned and saw Alice lying on the ground. Everyone became quiet and I felt as though my heart had jumped into my throat. I rushed to her. She looked peaceful. I could not tell if she was alive or dead. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Please Alice...do not leave me..." I whispered to her still form.

Chessur appeared beside me with a look of worry on his face. No grin was seen. "Like sleeping beauty..." he said to me lightly. My eyes widened and I looked around to Mirana who held a small smile on her face. She nodded slightly.

I turned my attention back to the blond beauty in my arms. I gulped. What if she did not return my feelings? What if this kiss meant nothing to her? _Then you will have felt her lips upon yours._ A voice said in my head. I cupped her face in my hands, closed my eyes, and brought my lips down onto hers.

At first, it was as if I were kissing death. Cold, hard, and one sided. Until a feeling of warmth slowly crept to her lips and they became soft. I pulled away and opened my eyes to see Alice blink open hers.

Deep sea blue. No longer were they pink. This was absolutely Alice.

"Hatter?" she said softly, raising her petite hand to my cheek. I leaned into her touch and smiled. She sat up and looked around us.

The palace looked as if had gone to hell and back in a day. Her eyes first focused on Stayne's body then moved over to my face again. "What happened?" she asked as she brought her hand to the back of her head. She must have landed hard on it.

"Ilosovic held you under a spell, with a love potion" Mirana spoke up, stepping forward. "The only way the spell could have been broken was by true loves kiss" she finished. I began to blush at the thought. True love.

Alice turned back to me with wide eyes. "Alice, I can explain, its jus-" I did not get to finish my sentence for Alice's lips had crashed onto mine. The feeling was exhilarating. I would have futterwackened right then and there if I could.

But kissing Alice was much more enjoyable. So I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms grazed my neck slightly as she wound her arms around me. I shivered. I could feel her smile against my lips.

When we pulled away, I noticed the whole palace was cheering. Had they been doing that the whole time? I stood and helped Alice up. We were once again wrapped in one another. "Alice had come here originally to speak with you Tarrant." the Queen interrupted our silent starring contest.

I looked to Mirana questioningly, then back to Alice. Alice blushes slightly. Lovely. "Well..." she began "I had come to Underland to tell you that I love...you" My heart was beating a thousand miles per-hour at this rate. "I love you too..." I whispered to her softly and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Alice was going to stay here in Underland, with me.

"Now I understand why I called this place Wonderland when I was young." Alice said with a slightly laugh. My heart melted at the sound.

A Wonderland indeed.

_Ggeut_

~*~

**A/N: ITS DONE!!!!!!!!!!...now I must go sulk in my comforters and eat a whole thing of ice cream. Just kidding. But I am sad that it is over =(...However, it was fun while it lasted. We also got a great story out of it! Let me tell you, I was afraid about writing the sword fighting scene, and if it sounds bad, I AM SORRY! I tried my hardest. I even looked this up for it...I tried. **

**Barn and Co.: ****As you have now read, yes a kiss does break the potion. Note this, I had that planned by chapter 2 and when you wrote your review I was like _..._...must. Not. Say. ANYTHING! Haha!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY STORY! It gave me encouragement to finish it. I began to want to please you guys as best as I could. I hope I did not leave you upset D=! Do tell me if I did, I want to know how I could have made it better for you. **

**Hope to see you all around. I will miss you!**

**By the way, Ggeut means 'The End' in Korean. YAY!**


End file.
